Rise to the top(Section 2)
by Dauth12345
Summary: Rise to the top continued. My own version of what is coming up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapters will come out slower since i am having a crossover with my friend Ulta. I will have a different version of just my own. 


	2. Predict the unpredictable

Dauth: I can't remember if I did this. I don't own Pokémon. Jake and Josh are Ulta's characters. Rise to the Top Chapter 11: Predict the Unpredictable 'So who visited you in your mind?' Lucario asked. "I won't say yet. But I will say that we have even more incentive to collect the plates." Conner said. 'You mean…' Lucario hesitated, 'Anyways, you should probably know this… You're aura is actually black.' "Um… Ok…" Conner said, "So?" 'Most aura is blue.' Lucario warned him, 'I just remembered to warn you since you just were able to talk to us. I had gotten so used to it I forgot to remind you.' "Well, that could be the Dread plate influencing you." Conner suggested. 'Yes, but you have always had a white mixed in with the black creating an unusual effect.' Lucario told him, 'But it's getting more prominent.' "Well…" Conner muttered. "Um… What are you talking about?" Fred asked. "His aura." Jake said. Josh nodded in agreement. "Baloney sandwiches." Jase guessed. Everyone else shot him a dirty look. "Anyways, Jake and Josh are correct. Since your hybrids, then you could be able to talk to Pokémon, wouldn't you?" "Yep." Jake replied. An explosion sounded nearby. "Ugh…" Conner groaned, "Again?" He ran towards it. His friends followed. When Conner and his friends reached the location, they felt extreme heat. "A forest fire…" Austin muttered. "Come on!" Cole cried throwing out a Pokéball. 'Ready!' Squirtle said. "Squirtle, use water gun on the fire." Cole commanded his Pokémon. The turtle launched a small beam of water at the inferno. 'Conner! You and Cole try using your powers to nullify the fire. Create a bubble, and then levitate it. I'll help with my aura.' Lucario proposed. "On it." Conner replied and thus did what his ally suggested. "I'll try…" Cole said hesitantly not knowing if he was strong enough. They worked together to form a bubble around the fire preventing it from spreading. Lucario sent a strongly focused beam at the fire. "Come on…" Cole muttered to himself. He felt himself growing light-headed. Squirtle paused and looked back at his trainer noticing his nearly closed eyes. "Keep going…" Cole murmured faintly. His Squirtle frowned, but continued with what it was doing. Cole collapsed right when the fire was put out. The bubble disintegrated. "Cole… You ok?" a voice said. 'Conner. I could help by giving him some aura.' Lucario suggested. "No. I'm fine." Cole mumbled standing up. "You sure?" Calvin asked worriedly. "No… But I will be." Cole murmured. "Guuh…" Fred muttered. The rest of the group turned around. They saw Fred lying on the ground with an Ursaring standing above him. "Um… A little help here?" Fred asked the group. The group sweat dropped. "Um… Sure?" Conner said preparing to fight. Latias flew forward. 'Let me handle this for once.' She said aloud. "You sure?" Conner asked. She nodded. "Ok…" Conner said hesitantly. The eon dragoness floated forward. Latios followed but was stopped by Latias, 'Let me do this.' She shot a mist ball at it knocking the wild Pokémon back. It roared before using a slash across her wing. She rolled her eyes, 'Psychics don't need their wings to fly.' She flew at it at her top speeds. She hit it, then fell back. "Are you ok?" Calvin asked. 'Why would you care?' Latias telepathed him. "If I can help, I will." Calvin ignored the question. 'I don't see how you could…' Latias murmured in his mind. "Eat this berry." Calvin gave it to her. She ate it uncertainly as if expecting it to be poisonous. 'Thank you.' She said. A hyper beam narrowly missed Latias slamming into Calvin. "Oh crud…" He muttered sitting up then falling back down into unconscious. Latias turned and fired a mist ball straight in the bear-like Pokémon's face. "Calvin?" Conner asked worriedly, "Lucario, now might be the time…" Lucario nodded. Calvin was obviously injured. His left arm was bent in an awkward position. He had a large bump on his head from where he had hit the ground. He was covered in bruises as well. Lucario closed his eyes and focused. His things near his ears floated up from his use of Aura. A thin stream of blue connected him to Calvin. 'Ugh… He is resisting my aura. I can only get a small amount through to him.' 'Maybe I could help?' Shaymin spoke up for the first time. 'Transfer your aura into him. Just focus on him, and transfer energy into him.' 'I'll try…' A thin green line from Shaymin to Calvin formed. Lucario recognized this to be her grass type energy mixed with aura. He realized that her power was being enhanced from the gratitude from Latias and that she 1) had excess energy and 2) probably didn't realize what she was doing. In theory, it would have a similar effect as what had happened to Cole. "I'll help." Conner said. 'You don't kn-know ho-how to.' Lucario faltered in his speech. "Now's a good time to learn. Besides, I have an idea!" He brought his hands up to chest level. A black and white sphere formed directly between his hands. Lucario was stunned. This was clearly aura, but how did his trainer learn to use it? Lucario shrugged and focused on his goal. Unfortunately, Calvin wouldn't accept his aura. The aura from Shaymin and Conner reached Calvin quite obviously. At least in Lucario's eyes. "Wake up…" Conner said struggling to stay standing. He fell down before standing up, "If I put anymore into it, I won't stay standing. I think he's resisting…" 'I felt that… But if you did too… You have a ton of aura. And where did you learn to use aura?' "I just figured it would be just like the energy I normally use but drawn from a different part of the body." Conner replied, "Also, can't anyone use it?" 'Not without training. And most people just don't have enough aura…' "Ok…" Conner said, "So I have enough aura? And I didn't have any training." Conner responded. 'Exactly.' Lucario said. "So… What does that mean?" 'I don't know yet…' Lucario responded. "Ugh…" Calvin said just as Shaymin collapsed, "What happened?" 'You're alive…' Shaymin stood. "Yeah… It'll take more than that to kill me. But what happened?" "You were sent into a coma that would probably have taken much longer to wake up from." Conner stepped in, "Not to mention you seem to have understood her." "She's telepathic." Calvin said. "But this time, she didn't use psychic powers." Cole said also being capable of understanding Pokémon. "But…" Calvin stuttered at a loss for words. 'Shaymin transferred more than aura to you accidentally.' Lucario told him. 'What?' Shaymin was noticeably shocked. "You transferred some of your energy into him." Conner realized, "Lucario told me that aura was normally blue, but your energy was green." "That's ok. As long as it doesn't hurt Shaymin." Calvin smiled. 'I'm fine!' The gratitude Pokémon said smiling. "Oh yeah, Jake and Josh, have you seen any thing kind of like these?" Conner asked holding up the plates. "You mean these?" Jake said pulling out one while Josh pulled another. The group sweat dropped. "Yes…" Conner said raising his hand. The plates glowed for a moment before flying into his hand. "What…" Jake stammered. 'Conner… Only Arceus should have that power…' Deoxys warned him. "Then… Arceus…are you stalking me?" Conner exclaimed in astonishment. "Yes." A deep voice said out of nowhere. "Well, that answers that question!" Conner said walking away. "Aren't you gonna ask WHY at least?" Austin exclaimed running after him. "No. If someone wants to follow me, it's their business. I won't intrude." Conner said without stopping. The group other than Arceus shrugged and followed. Arceus' presence disappeared entirely from the relative area. "Let's train." Conner said drawing his sword. Cole and Lucario glanced at each other before looking at the one who suggested it and nodded. Calvin and Shaymin glanced at each other and prepared to fight. Deoxys and Falsificazione both get ready at the same time then glared at each other. "Heatran!" Fred called out his ace in the hole. "Let's get ready to fight." Heatran rumbled. Austin and Matt walked over to each other. "Team." They stated and nodded. Matt drew his Honedge. "Ready" Conner said. "Ready." Cole said. "Check." Fred muttered. "Ready." Deoxys said aloud. "Ready." Calvin said and Shaymin nodded. "Ready." Austin and Matt said together. "Then go!" Conner said. "Attack Conner!" Cole stated and all but Conner nodded solemnly. Conner simply smiled. "Dark aura tempest!" He made a huge tornado formed purely of darkness and aura. He slammed it into the ground creating a huge expulsion of energy from Conner's location. "Guh…" Deoxys managed to form a shield of psychic energy with Lucario and Cole's help. By the time the energy had evaporated, Cole had collapsed. 'At this rate…' Deoxys muttered. Dust filled the air blurring the group's vision. When they could see, they were shocked to see Conner standing there as if nothing had happened. Austin made an illusion of them to try to them off, but it faltered. Falsificazione helped in strengthening it and making it seem so they had teleported. Conner shot an aura sphere at them using his white and black aura. It hit the two illusionists causing them to fall down and their location shown. "You can't hide from that." Conner said grinning. "No." Cole stood barely, "Lucario, please give me energy." Lucario shrugged and sent aura at him. Cole strengthened by the life force stood up to his full height and formed his sword, "Stay back. This is between psychic and dark." The group protested but was silenced by Conner. "I agree." He said raising the blade he called Islingr. Cole did the same movement with his own blade. They ran at each other and jumped into the air. Their blades met and sparks were sent flying. Conner swung his blade heightening it's length so it was around 10 feet long slamming into Cole with much more power. Cole blocked it with the side of his sword then ran forward slicing at Conner. "Let's pick up the pace a bit?" Conner suggested, and when Cole nodded, he sent his sword back to it's original size. The speed of the battle was enhanced greatly with both sides cutting around 10 times and blocking every one in 2 seconds. The spectators were shocked at how the pair even managed to move at the speeds, let alone defend themselves. "Their speed is inhuman…" Heatran muttered to Deoxys who nodded. Cole slashed at Conner's head, which he deflected and jumped high into the air. Conner spun his sword in his hand and slammed it down towards Cole. Cole dodged and cut back at Conner. Conner blocked it, spun in midair and kicked Cole across the face. Cole, not expecting the use of physical body parts surprising him, was caught off guard but managed to bring his sword up to block. He started moving even faster to get an advantage over Conner, but was found that his speed was evenly matched. "This could go on for a while…" Jake said, and Fred groaned. "What?" "Never say that with Conner around…" Cole sighed. 10 hours later Both Conner and Cole were greatly tired, but neither were willing to give up. "One last move?" Cole panted, and Conner reluctantly agreed it was necessary. "Psycho boost!" Cole called despite knowing it was no match for what Conner was going to throw at him. "Elemental bombardment!" Conner shocked the crowd with his move. Both formed a sphere in their hands. Cole's purpled one seemed larger, but less condensed than Conner's. The sphere in his hand was pulsating red, brown, black, purple, light blue, yellow, and pink. "What is that move?" Cole said shaken, "3." "2." Conner replied. "1." Cole answered solemnly. "GO!" They cried and launched their orbs at each other. Conner's completely demolished Cole's and slammed into the owner's adversary. "You won't beat me that easily." Conner said standing up straight and tall. "How are you not tired." Cole puffed out before falling down and collapsing. "Because I know how to regenerate my energy with the plates." He said pulling out the pixie plate, "And fortunately, it works for others." He used it to heal Cole, and pulled him to his feet. "And I have a bad feeling about why Arceus was following me…" He looked at the legendary Pokémon who nodded. _Dauth: Please read and review! This is my first fanfic so I want to know what I can work on. Also, does anyone know where my username is from? I'm sorry telepathy and pokemon speech look the same, but my word file doesn't copy italics and bold... 


	3. An old friend

Dauth: My version of Chapter 12. And #Oak. Anyways, i stopped copying from Word and started typing on here in the middle of the chapter...

Rise to the Top

Chapter 12: "What do you know?" Cole asked. "I think he means…" Josh started. "That you 2 are a bit like us, except it's the energy instead of actually becoming the Pokémon." "3." Conner said, "Calvin is now one too." "What about me?" Austin whined. "Technically, you are not a Pokémorph because you just have the ability to create illusions. By the way, look! Anistar! Finally!" Conner said seeing the city ahead of them. He jumped up and ran off towards the city. Cole followed closely behind. The rest of the human/half-humans followed after returning their Pokémon. "The gym is this way." Conner led the group down a street. They followed once more. "Here we are." In front of them was a large building, but not large enough to hold a gym. 'I feel an amass of psychic energy.' Deoxys said, "More than should fit in a space that small." "Yes… The Anistar gym is deceptively small." Conner warned him. "Hmph. We are gonna win!" Fred sent out Heatran. "Maybe… Go Craniderp!" "Derp! :p" Craniderp said. "Is he supposed to do that?" Sir Buttsalot hesitated. "No…" . ?docid=38390192onner said a little shocked, "I thought he was a Cranidos." "He is. He… Can talk, but is a bit… Derpy?" Calvin stumbled over his words. "I noticed…" Conner sweatdropped, "Anyway, let's go in." He walked through the entrance. "Do you want to challenge the gym?" A person on the edge of a room inside said. There was a small room with a star on the floor. "You guys go. I am gonna search for a plate." "A plate like this one?" Jake questioned before snickering. He and Josh held up a purple plate and a light blue plate depending on their morph type. "Can I please have those, they are actually quite essential." Conner said resisting the urge to simply take them. "Sure." Jake shrugged and tossed it to him. Josh repeated the action. "You challenge the gym, while I train." Conner suggested. "Sure!" The rest of the group except the Latis agreed. "You 2 can come with me." Conner told them. 'Thanks!' Latias exclaimed. He walked out of the gym with the 2 legendarys following. The man didn't seem fazed at all by all the things that just happened. Conner walked into the nearby forest with the Pokémon. "K, let's try not to blow something up this time. Go team!" Conner released his group and drew his sword, "Dark Aura Sphere!" Conner shot a black ball at Lucario before swinging his sword in one hand in a full circle and slashing at Burner. Lucario's own Aura Sphere was no match for Conner's, and Burner barely blocked his sword with a flaming fist. "Hmph." Conner spun his body in a circle bringing the blade back and striking the other side. He then proceeded to jump over Burner and hit him in the back of the head before moving on to blowing back the two eeveelutions. "Hope you can face this." He said blowing away Derp and Lucario. Only the Latis and Hyper remained standing in front of him. "You can stop now." He said narrowing his eyes. 'Never!' Hyper exclaimed flying towards Conner before being knocked by a wave of darkness. Conner proceeded to fire lightning, fire, rocks, ice, darkness, and psychic waves at the group of dragons. Conner kept going and twirled his sword before cutting down slicing a line in the ground which continued widening until it opened into a crevice below the others. "Looks like I learned fissure. Course they can fly, so next move." Conner said to himself before slashing at the dragons releasing incredible amounts of silver and black. By the time the dust from the rapid onslaught cleared, all 3 dragons lay on the ground knocked out. "Return." Conner recalled his Pokémon, before healing the Latis. "Let's find a plate now. Detect any huge amounts of power?" He asked. 'Right behind you' Latias snickered. "Oh." Conner turned and picked up a green tablet, "Meadow plate. Great!" 'Have you even wondered why Arceus' plates are all over the place?' Latios asked. "Actually, yes. I have a theory, but it's definitely unlikely." Conner said, "Let's visit Mewtwo." 'Mewtwo?' Latios questioned, 'I heard of Mew, but not Mewtwo.' "He's quite secluded. He doesn't trust many anyways." Conner responded softly thinking of how they had met.

_Flashback_

* * *

"What's that cave doing over there?" Conner said aloud to himself. He was wandering around the 'Pokemon Village' and had noticed an odd cave on a bit of a ledge. He walked over and peeked inside, _Why am i so nervous?_ Conner knew he was not normally this jittery. He stood straight and tall and calmed himself before walking into the cave. _'Who are you?' _A voice in his mind said. Conner jumped. "I'm Conner." He responded slowly. _'Leave now.'_ the voice said. "No." Conner said stubbornly, "Why would I leave if there is no reason?"

_'Leave or I will be forced to resort to force.'_

"No. I am not going to simply surrender. Me and my Pokemon will fight for it if necessary. Why are you instantly hostile. On that note, who are you?"

A large humanoid stepped out from the shadows of the cave. It was mostly purple and had a long tail. _'Leave. Now.' _

"No." Conner said pulling out a pokeball. "I didn't come to fight, I was just curious. I did want to put in training though before I challenge the Elite. I would have no qualms about beating you."

_'Do you even know who I am?'_ the humanoid telepathically said.

"No. You still haven't told me." Conner responded annoyed.

_'I am the ultimate Pokemon, Mewtwo. An unofficial legendary Pokemon.'_

"Another one with a big ego. Should we have a battle then to prove it?"

_'No.' _Mewtwo raised his hand, _'I will just get rid of you.'_ Conner felt his muscles clench unwillingly. A purple glow surrounded both.

"Burner!" Conner managed to resist enought to push the button on his Pokeball. It openened up and Conner's Blaziken popped out. "Blaze!" the Pokemon cried and ran towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo had to let go of Conner to stop Burner, but Conner barely managed to take advantage of that.

"Umbra!" Conner called out his Umbreon. "Can you use shadow ba-" Conner was interuppted by Mewtwo's psychic powers taking control again. Umbra growled and fired a black ball at Mewtwo hitting him back. Conner grabbed the rest of his pokemon and let them out.

"Physik, protect all of us from being controlled. You just stay back." Conner commanded his Espeon. She nodded and ran back to the entrance.

"Combo fighters!" Conner quickly told his 2 fighting types. They both shot at Mewtwo with a powerup punch. Due to not being super effective, Mewtwo was only thrown to the ground. Burner used a Blaze kick slamming Mewtwo into the wall. Lucario used Close combat. Due to extreme attack stats, and high power from the move, Mewtwo was slammed into the wall further and collapsed. Conner returned all but the eeveelutions.

_'Who are you, how are you so powerful, and... You know what, I actually have no other questions yet.' _Mewtwo said getting up slowly. Conner sweatdropped.

"I'm Conner. Me and my friends have been training to battle the champion. Even the 'Ultimate Pokemon' can be beaten by our team. It's not much surprise we easily beat the gyms on our first try. " Conner said, "The Elite will be beat."

_'I admire your determination, and just from that, I can tell you have the power to do it as well.' _Mewtwo said, and then hesitated, _'Do you mind if I join you?'_

"No. If you want to come you can, but I will release you afterwards." Conner promised, "It's not right for me to keep the power of a legendary. Besides... Never mind." Conner threw a Pokeball catching the Legendary.

"Now, let's train!"

10 months later

Conner and his team easily beat the Elite Four. Conner only used Mewtwo on the champion. Diantha was shocked by the new Pokemon. Mewtwo utterly destroyed her time after the training.

When Conner had left after receiving the title of Champion, Mewtwo had something to tell him. _'Look, I just feel like I have to say some things. One, I have grown to trust you. That is why I am telling you this. I am a clone of Mew, thus my name. Also, I am not from this universe. I was created by a team rocket in another universe.'_

"Kay. With my luck, that isn't actually an unexpected possibility. I'll probably find out later." Conner released Mewtwo who was quite obviously confused, "What, I met almost all the legendarys, beat Red, and so much more. I've learned to actually expect these things."

Mewtwo shrugged, _'If you ever need me, just go to the Pokemon Village.'_

End of flashback

* * *

'**Conner?' **Latios asked.

"Sorry. Just... remembering..." Conner said. The group was enveloped in purple light.

**'Where are we?' **Latios asked looking around.

"The Pokemon Village." Conner responded. He walked oover to a nearby cave in a ledge.

"Mewtwo!" Conner called, "I'm back again."

_'So soon? At least this time you aren't falling off an airship.' _Mewtwo telepathed with a slight sense of humor in his voice.

"Yeah, but we have something to show you." Conner braced himself for the outburst.

_'Why did you bring someone else in here? Thee had better be a reason for this.' _Mewtwo said.

"They're legendarys. We also had to show you something." Conner said, "Watch." He summoned one of his signature black spheres to his hand.

_'I know what that is... But if I'm right...' _Mewtwo's already pale face paled even further, _'Still, if anyone has the right to possess that power, it would be you. I only know one other who would use it correctly. But he's way to dense. I'm glad that you came to me for answers, but I was forbidden to talk about it.'_

_"_Who would be powerful enough to forbid you to talk? Especially after all our training." Conner said.

**'Arceus himself...'** Mewtwo said in normal Pokespeech.

"Arceus! And I didn't know you used Pokespeech!" Conner cried, "Now that I think about it... My theory is not going to be far off... Then... Arceus, why?"

_'It seems you are coming closer to the truth.' _Mewtwo smiled.

"But I still have not quite reached it." Conner guessed, and Mewtwo nodded.

"Let's have some training then. I can show you what I have down." Conner said and Mewtwo nodded.

"Aura!" Conner summoned a black and silver ball to his hand. He launched it towards Mewtwo who countered with a blue sphere. Conner used a swirl of Dark and Psychic powers. Mewtwo blocked with a purple shield, but Conner smiled. His past fights with Cole had taught him exactly how to counter. The weaker psychic powers were blocked, but the Darkness flowed through the shield. It struck Mewtwo completely devestating the legendary. Conner proceeded to launch an elemantal tornado using the plates he collected. Mewtwo was blown into the wall of the cave destroying it entirely.

_'I always get slammed into walls with you... Don't I...' _Mewtwo stood up, _'But of course you know how tough I am.' '_

Mewtwo launched an assualt of psychic powers at Conner followed closely by an aura sphere. Conner closed his eyes and narrowly dodged the ball of aura. He responded with a beam of darkness. Mewtwo was knocked back once more.

Conner drew his sword, "Time to get serious." He then assaulted Mewtwo with an unrelentless flurry of slashes and cuts. Due to the sword actually possessing dark type powers along with Conner, it caused a sever amount of damage each time it struck. Mewtwo barely managed to teleport out of the furious slashing. He launched a thunder attack which was blocked by a shield of psychic energy. A flamethrower was frozen along with a hydro pump. Mewtwo growled as all of his attacks were blocked seemingly effortlessly. Conner smiled and launched his final attack of the round slamming Mewtwo through the entrance of the cave and into a tree.

_'It seems you have gotten much stronger.' _Mewtwo winced slightly, _'And it seems I must resort to my ace in the hole.'_ Mewtwo started glowing purple.

"Ha! Psychic attacks can't effect me!" Conner said smiling. Mewtwo smirked and gathered more energy, _'Unless I add my own aura to it!'_ Conner froze for a second before amassing his own strength. Both combatants were starting to be surrounded with a glow of energy. Mewtwo released his in a huge wave destroying the grass in the surrounding grass. Conner created a shield surrounding Mewtwo and his power. It shuddered, but then the energy from Mewtwo was launched back at Mewtwo doing tremendous amounts of damage. Mewtwo fell to the ground from the expenses of energy and then having it been launched back at him. Conner fell to the ground shortly afterwards.

* * *

Dauth: So, um... I have nothing to put here. Please read and review!


	4. Nostaligic already?

Dauth: So, I don't own Pokemon. If any of your friends read fanfics, please tell them. Also, please comment so I know what to work on. Oh yeah, the plates gathered are:

Dread

Meadow

Icicle

Mind

Pixie

Flame

Stone

Zap

* * *

_'You've grown powerful on your own...'_ Mewtwo panted. Conner smiled. The Latis just looked shocked at the intense battle that had just gone on before them. Conner sheated his still drawn sword standing up. "I made a shield around you. Your powers had to hit something, and you were the only target, so they hit you doing a huge amount of damage." He said.

_'And your tactics are just as good. No wonder you crushed all challenges._'Mewtwo grinned. Conner matched that grin with his own, then frowned, "Wait, how do I instinctively know how to use these powers?" Mewtwo grimaced and said, _'Once more, forbidden to tell you.'_

"I'll answer my questions on my own then." Conner said. _'I do think you should know this though before you go. The Splash, Spooky, Iron, and Draco plates will be found at Spear Pillar.' _Mewtwo said. "Thank you." Conner thanked the clone, "We should probably head back now..." Mewtwo nodded and flew off. Once more, the Latis and Conner were surrounded by a purple glow.

They found themselves right behind their friends and Olympia. "Excuse me. I think you have one more challenger." Conner said laughing mentally at what he knew would happen.

"Wha!" "How?" "Pizza?" "! #%! " Of all the group, Cole was positively the least surprised, "I thought you would come soon." "Yeah. Hyper!" Conner released his Flygon.

"Conner? You've already beat this gym." Olympia said. "But my Flygon hasn't. He, on his own, earned 2 gym badges." Conner said. "One from Jase?" Olympia said motioning towards the said gym leader. His intelligence was well known throughout the Pokemon league. Conner sweatdropped and nodded, "The other from Wulfric." Olympia nodded, "The group challenge?" Conner repeated his previous action.

Hyper stepped forward. He roared a challenge, and Olympia stepped backwards. The Flygon launched a Dragonbreath at the already released Sigilyph instantly knocking it out. Olympia's jaw dropped, "How powerful..." "Remember, it was trained by me." Conner pointed out. Olympia nodded slowly, before sending out her Meowstic. A shining Meowstic somehow did a large amount of damage to the evolution of Trapinch. He quickly responded with a bombardment of glowing blue meteors.

"Draco meteor..." Conner uttered, "The most powerful dragon type move other than signature legendary moves." The dragon attack slammed into Meowstic blowing it into the ground KOing it. Olympia closed her eyes knowing the unevitable loss was unavoidable, but still sent out her final Slowking. It was instantly knocked out by a fist to the face from Hyper.

"Here's the gym badge." Olympia sighed, "I knew that was going to happen. Even though I am a gym leader, one Pokemon trained by you could bring my whole team down..."

"You know I'm probably the best one at training Pokemon. They grow incredibly fast when I train them." Conner stated while Olympia and Jase nodded. The rest of the group just shrugged. They walked out of the gym leaving Olympia to heal her Pokemon. Conner returned Hyper to his Pokeball after congratulating the Mystic Pokemon.

Conner decided that he and his team should train more. When he released them, they all groaned at his idea. Cole was quite obviously confused, and the rest of the group snickered. They didn't have to understand Pokemon to take the tone, even if some of them did.

**'Train with another legendary instead of us for a change.'** Burner groaned. "Another legendary?" Cole raised his eyebrow, "You battled a legendary?" Conner nodded, "Mewtwo, titled the Ultimate Pokemon, trained by me to help beat the champion. Beat all her Pokemon single handedly. Why don't you 2 battle me?" He motioned towards Heatran and Deoxys. They shrugged(how could Heatran shrug?), but accepted. Heatran launched a large group of flaming balls toward Conner which Deoxys followed by shooting a purple ball. Conner dodged both and launched a combination of black and yellow pure energy. It struck both of his opponents doing a severe amount of damage to both. Conner shot out a tornado slamming both into a tree just to add insult to injury. Conner drew his sword and continued to attack by a rapid slash across the two legendarys. They were then devestated by a huge blackish and silver ball.

"Did that just happen?" Cole asked as Heatran and Deoxys fell into unconscious. "Yes." Conner turned around and sheathed his sword. All but the Latis just stared at him. The Latis were obviously shocked, but not as much considering they had seen the fight with Mewtwo. Conner faced the beaten legendarys and shot a pink pulse towards them. They stood up painfully. "Thank you." Heatran slowly said, "For healing me, not the beating." Conner smiled, "Glad to see I didn't knock your humor out of you." Deoxys walked back to Cole, _'Will you please return me to my Pokeball for now.'_ Cole nodded and sent the red beam towards Deoxys recalling the DNA Pokemon. Fred did the same for Heatran.

"Well, anyone else want to challenge me?" Conner said cheerfully. "Are you even hurt?" Cole asked. "A little sore, but nothing I can't handle." Conner admitted. Cole face faulted, "How are you not tired?" "Cause I train myself." Conner kept up his attitude. A nearby explosion caused him to sweat drop. "Will I never escape from these stupid explosions?"

"Team Aqua? And Team Magma?" Conner said as he reached the clearing. a bunch of grunts in red and blue uniforms setting more dynamite to the ground. His talking grew attention to the group watching.

"Get them!" A person yelled causing all the grunts to throw out houndours. Conner sweatdropped, "Couldn't they think of something more original? Go Burner." He let out his Blaziken, "K, Extreme Speed to knock them all out." Burner nodded and disappeared to the eyes of the beholders. All the dark and fire types fell to the ground hard. Conner slammed his hands into the ground releasing a psychic wave teleporting all the grunts away except for one.

"Answer my questions, or I'll have to tear them from your mind." Conner stated, "Who is your leader now? What is their purpose?"

"I'll only tell you that I don't know who the leader is, and we were supposed to find a plate underground. Stupid place for a dinner object if you ask me. I was forced to join you know. My family needed money." The grunt frowned, "I don't want to but it's the only way to get enough to support them." "I know you are telling the truth." Conner smiled sadly, "Here. Take this Pokeball." Conner handed a ball to the grunt, "What's your name?" "I'm Steven." The grunt said, "You?" "Conner. But you may know me better as the Champion." Conner smiled at the expression on the grunts face, "Now, let's find you a suitable Pokemon." They walked into the woods leaving the rest of the group to stare at each other and question their friend's sanity, "Did he make friends with a grunt from one of his nemisis teams?"

"Ok, there's a Pikachu. Does that feel right?" Conner asked Steven. "No..." Steven replied, "I think... That Growlithe would be a good friend for me." He pointed out a doglike Pokemon hiding under a bush. "Ok, throw the Pokeball at it. Normally you would try to weaken them, but if it really is the right starter, then it probably would stay caught." Steven chucked the Pokeball at the Growlithe automatically catching it. "I think so!" Conner congratuled the previous Magma member. "Thanks! I'll get stronger and challenge you." Steven said.

"I look forward to it." Conner smiled. Conner left him and his new Pokemon to get to know each other.

"i'm back!" Conner called out as he reached the group. "How'd it go?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, there's nothing wrong with him, he was just doing what was necessary." Conner said.

Jase shrugged, "Whatever, could you battle me?" Conner nodded throwing out a Pokeball. It released Burner, and Jase responded with all 6 of his electric types.

"Blast Burn." The Blaziken shot a huge fireball at Jase's Pokemon temporarily frying them and forcing Jase to return them.

"Good job Bro!" Conner smiled at his Pokemon causing the others to look at him strangely.

"Why did you call him that?" Fred asked, "You never did before."

Conner shrugged, "Well, I called him that due to actually growing up together. I haven't done that in a while but figured I could get back into the habit again. Right?" The Blaziken nodded as Conner returned him. Conner smiled despite the others stares.

* * *

Dauth: So... I really have nothing to say.


	5. The splitting

Dauth: So...Um... I'm really running out of ideas for this. Please leave a comment for some action.

* * *

"Can you battle me?" Jase asked. Conner sighed.

"It's been about a month since we started this and how many times have I crushed you? I've lost count! Fine!" Conner said obviously upset, "Burner, time to tag time, Bro." The previously named Pokemon flew out of his Pokeball fists igniting.

"Mega Evolve!" Conner put his hand to the bracelet on his wrist. It glowed a similar color as Burner. A sphere of power surrounded him. With an expulsion of energy, the light cleared to reveal a slightly taller Pokemon. It was a mega-evolved Blaziken, with longer wrist flames than normal. The fire reached down almost 3 ft. before gathering into the normal 1 ft.

**'Ready? 3.'** Burner asked Conner.

"2." Conner replied firmly.

**'1.'** Burner gathered energy.

"GO!/**'GO!'** The two launched towards Jase's previously released Pokemon. An aura of flames surrounded Burner which was mirrored with Conner's shadow powers. Jase's Pokemon, even Thunderus were knocked straight back into their Pokeballs from the intense power. Conner and Burner high fived despite Burner was still flaming and Conner was surrounded by darkness. They ended up being thrown back from power, then stood up and laughed. They deactivated their powers and high-fived again. The bystanders just sat there shocked.

"Did he just do that?" Austin whispered. Jake nodded. Josh and Jase were running around chasing each other. Calvin was slowly petting an equally shocked Shaymin. Cole, the Latis, and Fred were just staring. Adam sat there thinking.

"Guys, I'm taking the Latis on a trip. If any legendarys and Cole want to come along, they can." Conner stated already preparing for the outrage from Fred.

"Why can't we come? We've trained too you know! Why-" Fred 'asked' him in a voice that could make a Loudred deaf.

"Because I don't want to permanently injure you. The legendaries and Cole have the ability to withstand at least one of my attacks." Conner interrupted the trainer, who looked down and sighed, "Well, Calvin might be able to and why didn't you invite Shaymin? Besides, I should come since I'm Heatrans' trainer."

Conner put his finger to his chin, then sighed, "Any can come, but only the legendarys, my Pokemon, Calvin, and Cole can actually fight me." Fred knew he couldn't get better, so nodded reluctantly. The ones not fighting walked to the edges of the clearing. Conner released his Pokemon, then Matt walked towards him.

"Can me and Honedge fight?" He asked. Conner shrugged and nodded. He then proceeded to observe his opponents. All his Pokemon except Derp were fighting, as were Latias, Latios, Heatran, Deoxys, and Shaymin. Cole, Matt, and Calvin were fighting as well. Conner decided to try something new. He gathered all his aura into his hand, keeping it in. Lucario's eyes narrowed, then widened as he apparently reached a conclusion.

"Get out of the way!" Lucario tackled Calvin to the ground as the rest of the group ducked as a huge silver and black beam of aura blew towards them. Lucario shot an aura sphere at him which was instantly blocked. Conner drew his sword blocking a strike from Matt and his Honedge. Honedge was slowly being forced back.

Suddenly, a bright white glow enveloped the Pokemon and Matt. When it cleared, a sword was in each of Matt's hands, and the sheaths were on his back. He swung them both, and Conner was forced to jump back.

"Shadow sword!" Conner cried forcing power into his blade. It extended and widened until Conner could have been holding a pillar with two sharp edges on each side. He slammed it into the ground causing a huge expulsion of energy to rush at his opponents. It struck them sending all but Burner who had managed to dodge into unconscious. Burner flipped, and slammed down towards Conner catching on fire in the duration of his flight. Conner dodged the attack with a quick spin, amazing Fred, Josh, and Jake, causing Burner to hit the ground hard. Suddenly, a fist popped out from behind Conner hitting the back of his head.

"Don't ever leave me out of this." Austin glowered at Conner with Falificazone right behind him. Conner spun around shooting a fireball at the two illusionists. They ducked and it blew up a tree.

Shaymin grew a tick mark on her head despite that she was knocked out, then stood up. A scent filled the air, and the others slowly stood up again. Conner groaned. He shot a huge blast knocking them all out but his Pokemon, Cole, Austin, Matt, and Calvin. Conner smiled at this. He drew his sword blocking a blow from both Matt, and Cole. Lucario took this opportunity to shoot him in the back with an Aura sphere. Conner slammed into a tree, then stood up. He smiled and shot another huge beam of aura. It struck all but Cole who was shoved to the ground by Lucario.

When the smoke from the attack cleared, Cole was standing, his psychic sword ready to swing. Conner slammed his blade towards Cole's head, but was blocked by a purple shield. Conner proceeded to hit him with a rapid continuation of blows before slamming him to the ground with a backhanded strike. Conner waited for Cole to stand up, then retreated a few steps. Cole started glowing in a white light, before transforming into a humanoid Pokemon.

"So you managed to transform into a Deoxys." Conner noted. He shrugged, then fired another beam of aura slamming Cole head on.

"I won't fall." A voice muttered from the dust thrown up. Conner's eyes widened as Cole was shown struggling to stay standing. Slowly but surely, Cole hit the ground hard.

"Good try." Conner said, and a pink pulse extended outwards from him. As Conner's friends were struck by the ray, they regained conscious.

"Ugh. You win. Again..."Cole sighed standing up. Conner shrugged. Deoxys stood up, "There's a place for all here. You are a Guardian of DNA which will be explained later." Conner shrugged, having expected not to have anything be explained.

"Conner, you don't know what your aura manifested itself as, do you?" Lucario asked his trainer, who shook his head.

"You used the most powerful aura attack known. Aura storm. I've barely mastered it, but you used it as if it was a simple aura sphere. At this rate, you could become the most adept aura wielder going as far as reaching a whole new level of aura control." Conner's eyes widened as that news was relayed to him, "Wait, that was the strongest aura move?" He exclaimed in shock. Lucario nodded.

"Let me do it full power then." Conner's eyes narrowed as he focused on a nearby tree. He smiled when he heard Lucario mutter to himself, **'That tree is so screwed.'** He focused all his life-force and power into his hands. A pure white beam of energy slammed through the tree wrecking the forest.

Suddenly, a black beam shot up striking the Aura storm. Where the two struck, a huge explosion of pure energy was created expulsing aura, dark energy, fire, and as many elements that the spectators could name. It was literally created from the pure essence of the universe.

"That'll be on the news." Josh muttered. A black blur appeared in front of the group, and an Umbreon appeared in front of them.

"An Umbreon! I'm gonna catch it!" Fred exclaimed, "Heatran, go!" The large fire type legendary popped out of it's ball, ready for battle, "Lava plume!" Fireballs flew towards the dark type from Heatran. A shield of energy appeared around it.

"That's no way to treat someone who came to warn you." A voice said. The group stared.

"Did it just talk?" Austin uttered slowly.

"And what was that about warning us?" Conner said.

"The first battle is approaching. Train hard." the Umbreon said and vanished in a flash of light.

"What was that?" Cole asked. Conner looked to his left, and found Lucario lying in the floor shaking.

"So much aura." The aura pokemon stuttered.

"What?" Conner asked. "That Umbreon had much more aura than anything I have ever seen. If I had to guess, I'd say that it was what blocked your Aura Storm." Lucario managed to say while standing up.

"Wait. How is that even possible?" Conner said.

"I'd have to say that not everything is what it appears." Lucario shrugged, "How did you not notice though?"

"I didn't use aura vision." Conner stated. Lucario nodded, "I see. You should try combining your powers with your aura like you did with that aura storm. But don't use it until we find a completely safe place. With the strength I saw, you could blow through all of Saffron city."

Conner was moderately shocked to find that he was that powerful, "Wow... Um... We should get back on our goal. Guys, you take Hyper and collect the badges. Then meet me at Mt. Coronet." Cole nodded, and the Mystical Pokemon went to the rest of the group.

"Jake, take this Pokeball. It's Hypers. Make sure he trains, and I'm giving his possession to you." Jake nodded as Conner handed the Pokeball to him.

"Return everyone." Conner called back his Pokemon, "See you guys on the peak!" He walked away from them, and they did the same.

* * *

Dauth: I'm sorry if I removed a character you liked. I stille haven't gotten any reviews though so I wouldn't know. It just got hard for me with all the OCs.


End file.
